Lip Virgin
by RainbowTanuki
Summary: Korea steals Hong Kong's first kiss, and Hong is not amused. Korea/Hong Kong oneshot. Rated T for kind of obvious reasons.


**Warnings: **incest, the taking of lip virginity, mild snogging, Korea being himself..

**Pairing: **S. Korea/Hong Kong (KoHo)

I do not own APH. It belongs to Himaruya. If I did Korea and Hong Kong would be in the anime every episode. (srly ppl)

* * *

To say in the least, Hong Kong was _mortified_.

His brother, his annoyingly obnoxious yet somehow still so handsome and loveable brother South Korea, had stolen his first kiss. It was totally out of the blue, and had been done randomly, which irked the Chinese to no end. So many questions went through his head as the act had been committed, the kiss itself lasting a good five seconds before Hong Kong regained metal consciousness and freaked out and Korea skipped off a very happy Korean. Hong Kong had never felt his face grow so hot, or even realize it could feel that hot. What the hell was Korea thinking? Who could have possibly put him up to this? He doubted that it could have been China (who was fall over _dead_ if he saw his siblings kiss), but Taiwan could have, as the result of her new friendship with Hungary, and of course, Japan...well, that was a given.

But, Hong Kong thought suddenly, could Korea's kissing him have been a longing that the Korean had had always wanted to do? The Chinese narrowed his eyes at the thought, before shaking his head. What the hell was he thinking? Yong Soo? Kiss _him_, Hong Kong, on purpose? That was ridiculous. Why would he? It didn't make any sense.

Feeling a headache surface, Hong Kong gently touched his lips, still feeling the tingle of where the other's mouth had been on his own, and he remembered the kiss; how odd it felt. How different. How intoxicating.

"Hey, Hong!" Hong Kong barely had the time to turn around from washing the dishes as suddenly his brother's face, Korea's, was dangerously close to his own.

"_Wh-" _

_He was cut off as Yong Soo's mouth covered his own, stealing all words and logic from him. It was slightly open-mouthed, due to Hong being caught mid-sentence, but Korea's own experienced mouth hungrily took advantage. A quick nibble to the Chinese's bottom lip, a tongue barely tasting the deliciousness of his virgin mouth; it was simply to much for Hong Kong's brain to handle. He froze, hands clutching the sink behind him, trying to react but his body refused to move. His legs felt weak and he suddenly felt light-headed._

_Then, as quickly as it had been initiated, the kiss ended with a flash of a bright smile and Korea was gone and all was quiet, as though he had not been there at all. _

_Hong Kong just stood there gaping, hands still clutching the sink, still in a daze._

"_What..?"_

_Just then China came into the room carrying a dirtied pot of tea. "Aiyah, Hong Kong, you look like a coy fish standing there, aru. What's wrong?" _

_Silence._

"_Hong? Hong Kong, aru! Ni hao~?" _

_China cried out as Hong Kong hit the floor in a faint, hard._

So, many that explained his headache, but Hong Kong could **not** stop thinking about it. That kiss..It had left him stunned and embarrassed, but still, he couldn't deny that it felt nice to kiss. He did remember the sudden spark that lit itself up his spine, sending pleasurable tingles everywhere, warmth spreading even to his fingertips.

And Hong Kong wanted to feel it again.

* * *

To be honest, Korea _did _feel a little bad for stealing his brother's lip virginity. Although, he couldn't let just anyone take his precious brother's first kiss! Better himself than some random chick slobbering her germs into Hong's mouth, Yong Soo told himself repeatively. He had taken the liberty to be Hong Kong's first kiss to make sure of that. That was strictly it. So, the Korean thought to himself, why did the kiss feel so right? It had been the best kiss he had gotten in a while; it was sweet tasting too. Yong Soo couldn't remember a kiss that tasted anything like Hong Kong's mouth did, though he couldn't place just what it tasted like. The Korean licked his lips absentmindedly, longing to feel those soft, pink lips upon his own again.

"Hey, Yong." Korea jumped slightly at the sudden voice, and even more so when he was kissed fully on the lips. His eyes widen as he saw who the mouth belonged to: there sat Hong Kong kneeling in front of him. Though, soon enough he stopped caring altogether as he relaxed and instinctively found the back of the head he was kissing, nudging it to kiss him deeply. Korea smiled to himself when he heard Hong Kong sigh softly into his mouth, obviously now more comfortable with the concept of lips touching. Unable to help himself, the Korean nipped at the other's now slightly swollen bottom lip. This drew a sudden gasp from Hong, who, inexperienced, didn't know how to exactly respond. Taking advantage once again, Korea quickly lapped at Hong Kong's tongue (which tasted sweetly like jasmine tea and pork buns) once, then a second time, before finally pulling away.

Yong Soo noted smugly that Hong Kong was already out of breath, and clutching the material of his hanbok tightly.

"So," Korea began, grinning like an idiot, "What was that f-mmf!"

He was cut off as the Chinese made one last attempt at a kiss, still a little sloppy. When they parted again, Korea just stared out of half-lidded eyes down at Hong Kong, who was now perched "accidentally" (with Korea's help) in his lap.

"Yong Soo.." Hong whispered softly, cheeks still flushed red.

"Mm-hm~?" Korea responded, wrapping an arm around his brother's waist.

"I finally figured it out."

"Figured what?"

"I love you too."

* * *

FSFJKJFSDF WHAT DID I JUST WRITE OTL

This...sort of took a life of its own. I started writing and I couldn't stop. Originally I found an old prompt for this in my folder and always wanted to do it. SERIOUSLY. This pairing needs more love. It's just..so cute it'll give you Asian cavities ;A;

Also, I was listening to "All I Ever Wanted" by Basshunter when I wrote this which is now making me want to write another KoHo story.. **Review if you believe this originated in Korea~ **


End file.
